


Pain Shared

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers realizes just how alone he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davincis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/gifts).



The others always think I am self absorbed, and they may be right but even someone like me could see when it hit him. We were sitting in a coffee shop just down the street from where he grew up when two boys ran by. One was tall and dark haired and the other smaller and almost frail, but determined not to be left behind. Steve stared at them and then just like that, a shutter came down in his clear blue eyes, and his shoulders tightened up as he curled in on himself. The rest of them chattered on like nothing was happening, like this was just any other day, and for them it was. But for Steve Rogers, it was the day that he suddenly realized just how alone he was. How every single person he had ever really known, from family to the paperboy who hawked the news on the corner, was dead and buried. I'm not sure why, maybe it's cause I remember losing my dad, or maybe Pepper has finally gotten me 'civilized', but whatever the reason, I slid a little closer and bumped his knee with mine until he looked up, and I nodded at him. He smiled and nodded back and I think maybe somehow it helped.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Within Temptation ~ Pale
> 
> Prompt fill for davincis_girl


End file.
